Justin Bailey
Justin Bailey refers to a well-known password in Metroid and is also used by fans to refer to the magenta leotard Samus Aran wears upon using this password. It may have first been referenced in Nintendo Power. The Justin Bailey password is notable for starting Samus out without her Power Suit. Instead, she wears her outfit from the second-best ending (leotard and boots). She retains the Arm Cannon. Although the colors of Samus' hair, leotard, and skin are all dependent on which suits she has acquired (the default hair color is brown), the term Justin Bailey typically refers to the green-haired palette associated with the Varia Suit. The suit is normally acquired by restarting the game after one of the two best endings, but most players of non-Japanese versions use the mentioned password instead. Password The name "Justin Bailey" comes from the password (JUSTIN BAILEY ------ ------) which allows players to immediately play Samus without her suit on, but still grants her the same abilities and damage reduction as if she were wearing her suit. Along with the graphical change, the password starts Samus in Norfair with five Energy Tanks, 255 Missiles, the Varia Suit, the Hi-Jump Boots, Screw Attack, and the Wave Beam. Kraid and Ridley are defeated and the path to Tourian is opened. However, she must still find the Ice Beam, as the password does not give it and the beam is required to defeat the Metroid larvae in Tourian. There are many false theories regarding the password. For example, Justin Bailey was originally thought to be one of the creators of the game, but no such name appears in the game credits. It was also often said that the Justin Bailey code was a reference to an English or Australian term for a bathing suit. Bathing suits were, according to this rumor, referred to as "bailies," so "Justin Bailey" would more accurately be rendered as "Just In a Bailey", which is what Samus appears to wear when the code is used. However, Samus' outfit with this code is a leotard, not a bathing suit, and "bailey" is not actually slang for "bathing suit" anywhere in the world. It was also rumored that the password violated Metroid's normal checksum verification, which would suggest that JUSTIN BAILEY was deliberately coded into the game. The Metroid Database has attempted to debunk this myth using password generators: Using the Justin Bailey code is not the only way to play as suitless Samus. The suit is normally unlocked by replaying the game after any of the endings obtained by beating it in under 3 hours and the game's password system contains a flag that determines whether the player will be using a suited Samus or not. For example, the code "000000 000020 000000 000020" allows the player to start at the beginning of ''Metroid as suitless Samus without any progress. Because the original Family Computer Disk System release of Metroid used save files instead of passwords, the Justin Bailey code can only be used in the Nintendo Entertainment System version of the game (as well as any subsequent re-releases based on the NES version). Legacy Due to the removal of passwords in later games, suitless Samus is no longer a bonus feature, though she did continue to appear suitless in the best endings of subsequent games, and in the Game Overs for most non-''Prime'' series games following Super Metroid in which her suit cracked and exploded, revealing Samus wearing a revealing outfit. The Justin Bailey also appears in WarioWare: Twisted!, WarioWare: Touched!, and WarioWare Gold, in the respective microgames based on the original Metroid. On rare occasions, Samus will appear in her Justin Bailey suit. The best ending of Metroid: Samus Returns, when completed on Hard Mode in under 4 hours, features Samus in the Justin Bailey suit, with her green hair and light pink skin (although her hair is in a ponytail). As Samus lands after jumping off-screen, she waves at the camera in the same way she did at the end of Metroid. Although not present in the middle ending of Hard Mode, Samus's unhelmeted self in this ending has her hair colored green in direct reference to the Justin Bailey suit. References in other media *In the independent video game parody film Press Start, when Sam (based on Samus) is captured, her spacesuit is removed by a henchman (played by director Ed Glaser) who is wearing a "Justin" nametag and addressed as "Mr. Bailey". *The multi-platform game Catherine features a man at the Stray Sheep bar named Justin Bailey. *Jody Summer's outfit in the F-Zero series resembles the original Justin Bailey suit. *The Metroidvania game Shadow Complex includes an achievement called "Jason Bailey" for completing the game with a 100% rating in under 2 hours. Its icon is a pair of white briefs. *In Axiom Verge, an indie game heavily inspired by the Metroid series, inputting the password "JUSTIN-BAILEY" during gameplay using an item called the "Passcode Tool" will cause the protagonist Trace to wear a swimsuit similar to Samus Aran's. This does not have any other effects on gameplay. *In the fighting game Skullgirls, the character Parasoul's 18th color palette changes the color of her outfit to resemble the "Justin Bailey" suit, making her clothes pink, her hair green and her legs a very pale pink. *In the game "Aggressive Inline" you can input "Justin Bailey" in the cheats password entry screen to unlock perfect handplants. Trivia *In Nintendo Comics System stories (including The Coming of a Hero and Captain N: The Game Master), Samus is occasionally depicted wearing a green outfit. Despite the obvious color difference, its very similar design suggest that it is likely a reference to the Justin Bailey leotard. *The Metroid e-Manga colorizes Samus's training outfit to be light pink, as well as with a brown-like shade of blond hair. This could quite possibly be a reference to the outfit in Metroid. The same outfit appears in the Child Mode endings of Metroid Fusion, where it is instead depicted as white. *Zero Suit Samus has a pink/red alternate costume in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U that may be a reference to the Justin Bailey outfit. *In Metroid, the value in memory address 69B3 toggles the suit mode. A value of 1 makes Samus appear in a bikini.Metroid source code based on disassembly and reverse engineering. *A variant of the password: (JUSTIN BAILEY ------ 000000) starts the player in Kraid's Lair with 55 missiles, 4 out of 6 Energy Tanks, and all power-ups (including the Ice Beam using the Wave Beam's particle, but not the wave pattern). Ridley and Kraid have not been defeated. Appearances *''Metroid'' *''Metroid: Zero Mission'' *''WarioWare: Twisted!'' *''WarioWare: Touched!'' *''NES Remix 2'' *''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Masterpiece) *''Metroid: Samus Returns'' (Best Hard Mode ending) Gallery Bikinimetroid.gif|Samus wearing the leotard in Metroid. Power Suit sprites.png|Sprite in Power Suit mode. Varia Suit sprite1.png|Sprite in Varia Suit mode. Cn5-00-cover.jpg|Nintendo Comics System: Captain N: The Game Master Sammie.PNG|A possible reference to the leotard in Metroid, from the e-Manga. References ru: Justin Bailey Category:Suits Category:NES Category:Extras